User blog:Kei Creepy/Just theories and guesses.
Attention:more words,chaos and bad english language. This page will be edited and added possible pictures.(:/) I would be happy If you can point out my mistakes(:Э) _Edwarts_ >Edwards was a bus driver and gave testimony to the police,mentioning the twins,but although this Edwards was accused of the murder of 2 girls whose bodies have not been found(and no one of the next missing people in the woods were Weavers family was dead).These killings happened after a fire in the Weaver estates(when all the children are gone,that said in the same newspaper).So it is possible that the murder was committed by the Weaver's children ,becouse bodies not found,and people just get Edwards the erroneous charges. But if Edwards killed(accidentally or not)Tom,Tom (or Tim or both of them)after death could be out for revenge thus. _Tom_ >He really could get hit by a bus.That would explain his injuries(jesus christ, you can see his bone in his leg and almost all arms bones) ,messy hair and ripped clothes.If he really fall from the bridge into the river,his clothes would looked probably wet and intact(at least Lillian's pajamas have got this assotiation). >Am only I hear in long Tom's rales something like"khe-help m-me"? Because if I'm not the one who heard this that is terribly surprising.I mean if Tom are a child and calling for help,because he need it - is one thing,but if he is a spirit ''that lures the victim into the woods,I'll refrain to do smth with that. _TBub_ >About the fact that TBuber putted down subjects to randomly in the order .He didn't know exactly where they should be,but based on his premonitions and its appearance,he could assume it. One of his comments when you pick up the Rabbit Doll is:"Why is it moist??".Where better place for it than at the well/into the well to get it wet,isn't it?But what about other items?Does TBubber put them in really the right place?Just imagine that you know almost nothing about the Wick,but you should have to arrange items in a certain place.How would you do it? : ---For example I would put the mask Tim on the tree(where usually was Tom's mask ),because he climbs trees and it is not far from the camp where he could play.I'm not sure why TBub hung the Tom's mask ,where he wouldn't have to get it.Maybe he wanted to annoy him(D:)?The Tom's mask probably would be a place on the fireplace or somewhere else,because Tim gave it to him,as a gift.So he must be to give it in a special place.(:>) : And now about the brace.If you take into account the theory where Tom was killed Edwards by bus, that place with Tom's brase should be near the bus. _Sam_ >Strangely,it seemed to me that somewhere(like in the police report or somewhere else) mentioned that the police searched the well and found nothing,than they drained and sealed well,that no one fell inside. So what? Sam drowned himself in the drained well(XD)? Or during the game in the "Wick", players will find themselves in an alternate phantom zone? _Supplement to the theory John's PTSD and Caleb_ >After the war John weaver might earn a PTSD(post-traumatic stress disorder)and at some point could fall out of reality and to believed that he was again(or still)at war and enemies around him.Because of this, it could unwittingly use violence to their loved ones(Mary,twins, etc)...and could kill someone in one of these attacks. >No one wondered who could dig the graves in the cemetery?I just thought that it could be Caleb.I think that Caleb could find someone's body(or just beforehand) and start digging graves.As it is quite hard work,it's easy for anyone to stun and bury him alive.It really could be everybody:John Weaver(in a fit of PTSD),the pastor(I can't stop thinking that he really something to do with the cult),Edwards(Caleb could see Tom's death.For this reason Edwards got rid of the witness),something dark creature(or demon,because the Weavers "the wicked generation"and some jokes are partially true.(:<) _Supplement to the theory of cult_ >I think the pastor was associated with the sect,because he preached the King James Bible,and if you picked up it the male voice loudly said:." Then go with he, and taketh with himself seven other spirits more wicked than himself, and they enter in and dwell there, and the last state of that man is worse than the first. Even so shall it be also unto this wicked generation!"Why do I focus that this is the King James Bible?Some sects use it for themself.With the cult could be connected: *1)the game takes place in England,and there was a problem with fanatics; *2)Look at Lillian from DLC(!).She looks like a voodoo dol(*^*); *3) the Achievement of "Well Well Well..." - Have three candles on the Well at the same time - why?It's very strange(;<); *4)for that matter,why do so many candles into(!) forest.It is quite dangerous...No,I know what it is in memory of children,but why they not near with the graves?Or this children simply pilfered throughout the forest(:/)?; *5)And the achievement of "Hidden in the Darkness"also confuses me...well, you know...buttons in the woods...nothing strange. >And can anyone answer, is the " Marked Passage in Matthew 12:43-12:45" was important? _Where disappeared body?_ >Their ability given they many ways to hide bodies.It could be buried very deep(Caleb),teleported where no one will find(Tom and perhaps Lillian),etc. Or maybe bodies can hide in the probable alternative phantom zone or (hardcore variation)they could eat bodies.(':<) ''Well... Caleb at least looks like he'll eat everything,if he have chance. But even without supernatural abilities there are many ways to get rid of bodies that nobody not found its... Ouch.I am stop on that already(x_x) Category:Blog posts